Inevitável
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Às vezes amar alguém é simplesmente inevitável.
1. Inevitável I

Inevitável I

Foi inevitável, quando dei por mim já estava gostando dele.

Todas aquelas brigas e todos os momentos de xingamento só fez com que eu o amasse cada vez mais. Como? Não me pergunte, porque nem eu sei a resposta e duvido muito que alguém possa um dia descobrir as respostas sobre o amor.

As únicas respostas que consegui responder são aquelas das mais fáceis perguntas:

"Por que eu fico trêmula quando o vejo?"

"Por que sinto frio na barriga quando penso nele?"

"Por que minha fome passa só de lembrar-me da sua pessoa?"

"Por que ele sempre despertou tanto a minha atenção?"

E a única resposta que parecia plausível para tantas perguntas é:

Porque eu o amo.

Amo aquele garoto insuportável que consegue irritar qualquer um.

Uma vez que nos encontramos escondidos perguntei para ele se ele acreditava que nós um dia poderíamos ficar juntos, e sabe o que ele me respondeu?

"Quem ama acredita no impossível".

Sim, uma simples frase me derreteu por dentro.

Agora que todos já sabem do nosso namoro as pessoas costumam no comparar a "fatos". Uma vez me disseram que ele era o gelo, aquele gelo que todos acham que é impossível derreter, mas aí vem o fogo, que me simboliza, e faz com que o que parecia impossível se torne verdade.

Outra vez o compararam com as trevas e me disseram que eu era a luz dele. E outras tantas coisas que eu já até esqueci.

Eu só não entendo essas pessoas. Compara-lo sempre com coisas que todos nós ou evitamos ou temos medo. Nunca tive medo dele, ao contrário. Eu o enfrentava, coisa que ninguém tinha coragem de fazer.

As pessoas costumam dizer que foi pela minha coragem que ele se apaixonou, mas ele nega. Ele diz que se apaixonou pelo meu eu inteiro.

No começo eu o julguei mal e minha mãe vivia dizendo: não julgue o livro pela capa. Eu costumava observa-lo, observar principalmente seus olhos que também estavam sempre olhando os meus. Acabava por fim mergulhando naquele mar cinza. Sentia que os olhos dele diziam mais do que ele próprio. Deve ser por isso que ele vive dizendo que quando eu o olho ele sente como se o coração dele se abrisse sem permissão e que por ele saísse tudo aquilo que ele vinha tentando esconder, todos os sentimentos e todas as emoções.

Se me perguntassem quando foi que eu me apaixonei por ele não sei responder. O vi pela primeira vez na estação indo para o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Quando papai mencionou que eu deveria superá-lo comecei desde já uma inimizade, um certo digamos ódio. Errei feio, pois me esquecera de que o ódio e o amor são sentimentos muito próximos.

Se perguntam à ele quando foi que ele se apaixonou por mim, ele ri e apenas responde:

"- Quando a vi erguendo a mão na sala de aula".

Dizer que eu nunca o tentei esquecer? Isso seria mentira. Tantas vezes disse para mim mesma que ele era furada, que eu ia esquecê-lo, que ele era um ser insuportável e perigoso. Mas eu gostava de estar perto do perigo. Queria sentir a emoção de fazer algo perigoso e emocionante e como meu amor era inevitável fiz o que me coração mandou. Fiquei com ele. No começo nenhum de nós sabia ao certo como agir depois do beijo. Depois começamos a nos encontrar e quando vimos já estávamos namorando escondidos. Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente, queríamos poder ficar juntos na frente dos outros e foi isso que nós fizemos, assumimos.

Já deve ter imaginado a confusão que deu! Eram gritos, xingamentos, brigas e tudo o que você pode imaginar! Não ligamos. Enfrentamos tudo e todos. Queríamos ficar juntos e não era uma briga idiota entre nossas famílias que ia nos impedir.

Depois de algum tempo o pessoal acabou aceitando, afinal, nos amávamos.

No começo não foram muito legais as tentativas de juntar nossas famílias, mas agora todos se dão muito bem.

Agora eu vejo que eu fiz certo em lutar pelo nosso amor. Considero-me a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, pois eu amo e sou amada.

Desde o começo sabia que não ia ser fácil gostar dele, sabendo quem ele era e a que família pertencia. Mas mesmo quando cobrimos nosso rosto com uma máscara alguém consegue enxergar nosso rosto e esse alguém era meu primo, Alvo Potter. Ele conseguiu me entender desde o começo, me apoiava e dizia que tudo ia dar certo. Eu confiava 100% nele, pois ele foi o que mais apoiou e ajudou no meu namoro.

Passava dias chorando no meu quarto e depois dizia que ninguém merecia que eu derramasse uma lágrima por causa dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu chorava por ele eu ria. Ria com ele, dele e de mim mesma. Sorria o dia inteiro se tivéssemos tido uma conversa e depois de algum tempo as lágrimas de tristeza passaram a ser de felicidade.

E agora eu sei que sendo lágrimas de tristeza ou mesmo de felicidade, ele sempre vai estar ao meu lado para enxugá-las como eu vou estar do dele.

Nesse momento estou me olhando no espelho, e como estou bonita. Meu vestido de noiva vem até o pé e é branco como a neve. Meu cabelo está solto e formam vários cachos. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz. A noite mais feliz da minha vida foi aquela em que ele tomado de coragem me pediu em casamento na frente de toda a minha família. Fiquei em choque e não fui a única. Ninguém acreditava e meu pai não queria acreditar. Não pensei nem um minuto e aceitei. Nem excitei e só nesse momento é que me sinto nervosa. Um nervoso bom. Estou nervosa pelo fato de estar me casando e não pelo fato de ele ser o noivo.

Ouvi umas batidas na porta, meu pai entra e me olha. Não sei no que ele está pensando, mas está calado. Chega mais perto de mim e pude ver que está com lágrimas nos olhos. Fico ainda mais nervosa, nunca o vi chorar, então não sei se é porque ele está feliz ou porque ele está triste.

Fico calada e ele vem até eu e me abraça. Retribui o abraço com a mesma intensidade. Depois de um tempo ele se afastou de mim.

- Estou muito orgulhoso – me diz acariciando meu rosto e eu sinto um sorriso se formando em meus lábios – Ele é um ótimo rapaz.

- Eu sei papai.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz.

- Eu sou feliz e garanto que com ele serei ainda mais.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso sincero que me transmitia calma. Agora eu sei que ele está de acordo com minhas escolhas e isso já me faz ter ainda mais certeza de que estou fazendo o certo.

- Está na hora, você está pronta?

Olho-me no espelho. Se eu estou pronta? Eu sempre estive pronta para esse momento.

- Pronta.

Meu pai passa o braço em volta do meu e eu sinto um nó na barriga. Ele me guia para o jardim da Toca e sinto todos os olhares em mim.

O jardim está lindo, com um altar branco cheio de rosas brancas em volta dele. Várias cadeiras estão marcando o caminho pelo qual eu vou passar e sentadas nela estão as pessoas que me acompanharam ao longo da minha vida e que vão me acompanhar.

Começou a música e eu entro no jardim, meu pai começa a caminhar comigo pelo tapete branco. Viro-me de lado e vejo meu irmão, ele está lindo no terno preto dele. Vejo que está com lágrimas nos olhos, mas eu sei que mais tarde ele irá negar. Ao lado dele estão meus primos e primas, cada um mais lindo do que o outro.

Olho para o outro lado e ali estão eles, meu sogro e minha sogra. Os dois para meu espanto e alegria também choram, embora meu sogro tente visivelmente esconder isso. Ao lado deles estão os avós do meu futuro marido, aparentam estar contentes, mas eu nunca soube decifrar suas expressões.

Olho de novo para o lado e lá está ela, minha mãe, a mulher mais corajosa, inteligente e carinhosa que eu já conheci. Está visível sua emoção e ela não tem vergonha em mostrá-la. Emociono-me ao vê-la sorrindo de alegria, mais para o lado estão meus avós e eles parecem realmente felizes por mim. Meu pai para, paro junto. Viro e fico de frente para ele e vejo que agora seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos de tanto tentar prender o choro. Ele me dá um beijo na bochecha e todo seu esforço vai embora assim como as lágrimas que agora lhe caiam na face.

Eu olho para frente e dessa vez sigo sozinha. Lá estão Alvo e Lílian Potter, meus padrinhos. Direciono meu olhar ao centro e lá está ele de braço estendido. Ele está lindo, com os cabelos loiros perfeitamente alinhados. Uma emoção visível em seu rosto que tem um enorme sorriso. Olho nos seus olhos. Ele olha nos meus, os dois contém lágrimas e os dois dizem a mesma coisa:

- Eu te amo.

Passo o braço em volta do dele e nos viramos para frente. Agora ouvimos o juiz falando e como fala! Depois de um tempo ele acabou e era a hora dos votos.

Ele olhou para mim. Ele ia começar:

- Rose – disse com a voz um pouco rouca – Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Eu nem sei descrever o que sinto por você, fogem palavras e faltam as mesmas. Tamanha dificuldade eu também encontro ao tentar descrever minha vida sem você. Você é a pessoa que eu quero ter ao meu lado em todas as horas, sejam nas tristes ou nas alegres. Ou até mesmo nas horas em que eu tenha que levar uma bronca. – Risos, foi só o que eu ouvi – Resumindo o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer, é que eu te amo e que eu nunca e jamais amei ou vou amar alguém na mesma intensidade.

Chorei e como chorei. Não fui a única, todos choravam. Como eu queria agarrar ele, mas era minha vez de fazer os votos:

- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Tudo o que você disse resumiu o que eu sinto por você desde que eu te vi. Você é o homem que todas as mulheres gostariam de poder ter, e eu me considero a pessoa mais feliz da Terra. Se eu pudesse parava esse momento e vivia ele o resto da minha vida, mas como eu não posso fazer isso pelo menos posso tê-lo ao meu lado o resto dela.

Depois disso me entregaram as alianças e eu o ouvi dizer:

- Eu, Scorpius Malfoy, aceito Rose Weasley como minha esposa e prometo amá-la acima de todas as coisas.

Senti a aliança sendo colocada em meu dedo trêmulo.

- Eu, Rose Weasley, aceito Scorpius Malfoy como meu marido e prometo amá-lo acima de todas as coisas.

Coloquei a aliança no dedo dele e o beijei. Nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher.

E agora eu sei que o inevitável foi e é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, pois o inevitável me fez sentir coisas e viver emoções que eu nunca havia vivido e nem sabia que era capaz de viver.

Foi inevitável que eu, Rose Weasley, me apaixonasse por Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Inevitável II

Inevitável II

Cheguei a pensar que estivesse ficando maluco, o que meu pai disse dias mais tardes depois de eu ter simplesmente desistido da razão.

Eu não tenho culpa se a razão nunca foi o meu forte. Eu sempre agi por impulso. Ok, nem sempre, mas **ela** me faz agir por impulso. Eu praticamente esqueço tudo, os problemas, os meus deveres e sigo o que sinto que devo fazer. É. Isso pode ser muito clichê o que eu vou falar, mas ela simplesmente me guia como uma luz, uma luz que me cega e me faz desistir de seguir o certo.

Nem sempre foi assim claro! No começo, como um ótimo sonserino, você luta contra todos os seus instintos. Eu aprendi isso desde criança, praticamente, na Sonserina. Você não faz o que você quer, você sente medo do que as pessoas vão falar, mas no caso de pessoas como eu, sentimos medo de voltarmos para o bem. Essa história de bem e mal já é bem piegas, mas existe, até hoje. Sonserinos ainda são considerados seres sem coração, frios. E lutamos para mantermos essa imagem.

Não que sejamos más pessoas, mas gostamos do respeito e do medo que causamos.

Eu sempre achei isso tudo meio ridículo, mas eu não queria desapontar meu pai, o homem que me criou e ensinou tudo que eu sei. Todos os meus valores e toda a minha educação eu devo aquele homem, que é considerado ruim, malvado, um tremendo horror para a comunidade bruxa, mas ele não é assim. Quem o conheceu de verdade sabe o homem bom que existe dentro dele, o homem que me amava e a minha mãe mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

O mesmo homem que quando eu precisei me confessar, confessar o meu amor inexplicável pela Weasley, me ouviu. Não relutou nem um segundo em me deixar falar, deixou o orgulho de lado e foi capaz de ouvir as necessidades do filho. Minha felicidade era prioridade para ele, mesmo que isso acarretasse uma briga das feias na família.

E é a ele que eu agradeço até hoje, é a ele que está sendo feita uma homenagem nesse instante, ao homem maravilhoso que ele era.

E minha mulher está aqui, continua linda ao meu lado, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas enquanto segura nossa filha menor no colo, e dá a mão ao nosso filho de oito anos. Ele é a cara do meu pai, tudo do meu pai, gênio, físico, personalidade. Talvez porque o meu pai tenha se apegado tanto ao neto que passou a outra parte de sua vida mimando o garoto.

Depois disso, a família Weasley ficou tão impressionada com o velho Malfoy que fez questão de ficarem amigos, e é graças a isso que estão todos da família aqui, chorando pelo Draco Malfoy, que se fora deixando um grande pedaço vazio em muita gente.

Minha mãe está sendo consolada por Hermione e pela Gina. Sei o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo.

Deve ser a mesma dor que eu vou sentir se um dia perder a Rose.

Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem a ruiva, a minha ruiva.

Como Astoria não conseguia imaginar a vida dela sem o loiro, o seu loiro.

Faz exatamente nove anos hoje desde o nosso casamento e fui premiado com a morte do meu pai um dia antes dessa data. Não sei se é castigo ou se é para igualar o grau de felicidade com o de tristeza.

Sinto Rose pegar na minha mão. O toque quente da minha mulher consegue me acalmar e fazer com que as lágrimas se contenham. É sempre assim. Ainda lembro-me do toque macio de suas mãos no casamento. Ela suava frio devido ao nervosismo, mas estava esplendida. Tão esplendida que eu ficara bobo só de olhar para ela. Do lado dela vinha o pai, com lágrimas nos olhos e tentando conte-las. Sentados, estavam meu pai e minha mãe, como se aquele fosse o melhor momento de suas vidas, e Hermione Granger não ficava para trás. Aquela, eu posso afirmar, não tem medo de esconder nada, pois demonstrava com toda a sinceridade a felicidade pela filha. A felicidade por a filha ter conseguido achar alguém que a amasse tanto que não imaginasse sua vida sem ela. Eu daria minha vida por ela.

Passei os anos mais felizes da minha vida ao seu lado, brincando, brigando, discutindo, fazendo às pazes, voltando a brigar...

E me arrependo. Arrependo-me por não ter dito antes o quanto eu a amava, desde pequeno em Hogwarts, aquela garota mexia comigo. E era tolo o suficiente, orgulhoso o suficiente. Até que não agüentei mais e disse à frase que não saia da minha cabeça fazia um bom tempo:

- Eu te amo.

Ela era o meu inevitável, e agora eu sabia disso. Eu só não sabia como eu tinha demorado tanto para descobrir aquilo? Na realidade, eu sempre soubera, só era uma questão de tempo até conseguir assimilar.

Eu sabia o quanto a Rose estava mal, porque eu estava mal. E sabia o quanto ela iria sofrer enquanto eu sofresse, o que eu nunca irei querer. E era por isso que eu estava agüento o sofrimento.

E era por isso que eu iria agüentar o sofrimento e engolir a minha tristeza, deixá-la só dentro de mim, para não vê-la mais com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sim sorrindo. Porque era aquele sorriso que me reconfortava e era dele que eu estaria precisando naquele momento.

Foi por esse motivo que eu virei o rosto na sua direção e vi que ela me observava atenta. Dei-lhe um sorriso, com todas as forças que reuni, um sorriso com lágrimas, e sei que ela não caiu nessa, porque eu nunca conseguiria esconder nada dela. Mas ela fez exatamente o que eu queria. Sorriu para mim e depositou um beijo nos meus lábios. E naquele momento eu sabia, que não importava o quanto eu viria a sofrer, ela estava em primeiro lugar, e que eu continuaria lutando na vida, vivendo dignamente custe o que custasse, porque ela precisava de mim e eu não queria que ela sofresse, um dia, o tanto quanto eu estava sofrendo.

Porque Rose Weasley era o meu inevitável...

E eu era o inevitável dela.

Aqui jaz Draco Malfoy, homem cujo coração era tão frio quanto fogo.


End file.
